Abnormal
by arumatarizu
Summary: Kau menganggap dirimu normal, tapi kau terus menerima luka yang bisa kau hindari. Kau bilang itu normal? Aku menyebutnya abnormal./ AKASHI X OC/OOC/TYPO
1. 1

Warna mawar yang menghiasi masa SMA, aku tidak pernah mengira hal itu akan terjadi padaku.

Segalanya tentang dirinya. Wajahnya yang rupawan, tatapan mata yang membuat kedua lututku melemah, suara yang membuat merinding—kesempurnaan dalam dirinya adalah mutlak. Akashi Seijuurou.

Semena-mena membawaku ke langit, dan membuatku jatuh jadi berkeping-keping. Setelahnya kembali merasakan surga, lalu membawaku ke neraka.

Apa maumu? Apa maksudmu mempermainkanku seperti ini?

* * *

_Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_WARN : AkashixOC. OOC. Typos. PG 15 or Older. Terdapat beberapa bahasa informal._

* * *

Aku tidak nyaman orang itu duduk di hadapanku, bahkan saat dia terdiam dan tak melakukan apapun.

Kenapa? Ada puluhan bangku kosong dalam perpustakaan yang luas ini, yang ia pilih adalah bangku yang di hadapanku. Kakiku kembali berdansa mengikuti ritme yang terbuat dalam imajinasi, tempo nafasku mulai cepat dan debaran jatung tak terkendali.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku tidak akan jadi budakmu,"

"Naif. Kau akan. Dan segera."

Hey, pemuda berambut merah. Apa kau pernah belajar bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan kepada orang lain, dengan baik dan benar?

.

.

.

Kejadian hari ini adalah buah dari bibit yang ia tanam sejak pertama kali berbagi pandangan. Aku tak suka dengan bagaimana Akashi selalu menjadi simbol diktator—bagaimana ia bersikap seolah-olah ia kaisar dan rekan seangkatannya adalah sosok yang melayaninya. Memang sosok Akashi selalu terlihat berwibawa. Auranya sangat kuat dan hanya dia yang bisa memimpin. Aku akui juga, ia tak terkalahkan dalam bidang apapun—mutlak, katanya.

Tapi itu omong kosong bagiku. Sesempurna apapun dirinya, Akashi takkan bisa membuatku tunduk dan '_melayani_' dirinya.

Maka berulang kali aku terus membantahnya. Aku katakan bahwa aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang seakan-akan ia duduk di level yang lebih tinggi dari rekannya. Ia tidak pantas untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu—ia tidak selalu benar dan tak usah memaksa untuk selalu menang. Dengan begitu aku dapat menyulut amarahnya dan memusatkan perhatiannya padaku.

_Jenius, bukan?_

Hal itu membawanya kepada aku dan dirinya yang sedang duduk di ketenangan perpustakaan kali ini. Aku paham—ia sudah mengerahkan segala perhatiannya padaku.

"Seberapa besar kau ingin aku melayanimu, tuan muda?"

"Sangat. Sangat besar."

"Kenapa?"

Manik dwiwarna alaminya tersebut memandangku—tatapan kali itu terasa lebih lembut dan hangat dari sebelumnya. Ukiran senyum kecil dan helaan nafas yang membuat aku bergidik. Tak ada jawaban spesifik, tapi aku tahu apa yang ia utarakan hanya dari senyuman itu—

_Hanya aku. Hanya. Aku. Hanya milikku. Kau hanya milikku. Jangan palingkan pandanganmu pada yang lain, hanya aku yang dapat kau lihat._

.

.

.

Aku tak bisa membohongi diri lebih lama lagi—memang benar, jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. Benakku jadi tidak nyaman. Aku tidak ingin lama-lama berada dengan Akashi dalam radius kurang dari lima meter. Bukankah itu yang namanya benci? Aku sangat tidak menyukai waktu dimana aku berada dekat dengannya.

Tapi rasanya Tuhan menginginkan aku untuk berjuang menghadapi ketakutanku sendiri. Menghadapi Akashi itu bagai melawan monster dalam _game_. kalau kau kalah maka kau mati. Kalau kau menang maka kau dapat penghargaan. Tapi cerita takkan berlanjut jika kau terus kalah—yang jadi ketakutanku adalah ketahanan mentalku tidak sekuat yang orang lain bayangkan.

Banyak orang mengira hatiku sekuat baja karena tak bosan-bosannya berseteru dan berdebat dengan Akashi. Tapi sebenarnya, aku tidak sehebat itu. Aku tetap manusia yang bisa terluka perasaannya—tak jarang aku menangis di kamar karena tekanan yang ia bebankan terlalu besar untukku. Kembali lagi, di hadapannya, aku sebisa mungkin bersikap tegar dan kuat. Ia tak tau apapun tentangku.

Kenapa aku terus meladeninya? Mohon maaf saja. Aku tidak ingin harga diriku diinjak-injak lebih dari sekarang. Soalnya aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya—tak bisa kugapai.

"Seperti biasa, wajah masam,"

Suara itu menyapaku—Mayuzumi Chihiro, baru lulus dari Rakuzan tahun ini dan sekarang melanjutkan studinya di salah satu universitas sebagai mahasiswa jurusan fisika. Aku sendiri sedang berjalan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan karena ibu memintaku untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk kedai ramen keluarga kami.

"Eh, Chihiro,"

"Huh, kenapa lagi kau dengan Akashi? Jangan bilang selama aku pergi, kau jadi lebih rapuh dan sering nangis,"

Chihiro memang tetanggaku. Keluarganya pindah di samping rumah kami sejak aku masih menginjak kelas dua SMP—berarti saat dia baru masuk SMA Rakuzan. Ayahnya adalah seorang karyawan swasta dan ibunya adalah ibu rumah tangga. Chihiro itu anak satu-satunya—makanya bibi Mayuzumi kadang mengundangku untuk makan malam, hanya dengan alasan untuk meramaikan keluarga Mayuzumi, saking inginnya punya anak perempuan. Bahkan yang parah, aku disuruh untuk menikah dengan Chihiro—apa pantas mengatakan hal pernikahan kepada bocah SMP? Mengelap ingus saja masih belum becus. Karena hubungan keluarga kami sedekat itu, ia juga tak masalah kalau aku memanggil dengan nama belakangnya saja.

Masalah Akashi, pemuda bersurai uban ini sama denganku. Ia juga kurang suka dengan sikapnya—tapi tetap saja Chihiro berada dibawah kontrol Akashi, mau tidak mau karena si merah itu adalah kapten klub basket. Chihiro yang bermain basket, itupun direkrut oleh Akashi.

"Kenapasih. Aku malas membahas tentangnya,"

"Tapi kalau kau terus-terusan melukai diri sendiri, tidak baik. Lebih baik kau menyerah,"

"Kalau aku menyerah artinya aku membiarkannya menyiksaku lebih leluasa,"

"Loh, kan memang hobi. Kau suka kalau dirimu tersiksa secara mental, kan?"

Aku diam dan menghentikan langkahku, lalu menatap tatapan blank Chihiro yang menjengkelkan—"Aku masih manusia normal. Aku tidak menikmati siksaan, Chihiro,"

_Kau menganggap dirimu normal, tapi kau terus menerima luka yang bisa kau hindari. Kau sebut itu normal? Aku menyebutnya abnormal._


	2. 2

_Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_WARN : AkashixOC. OOC. Typos. PG 15 or Older. Terdapat beberapa bahasa informal. _

* * *

"_Ojou-chan~_ apa sepulang sekolah kau luang!?"

Souta Shiemi—cewek ini sering berada di sekitarku. Bisa kubilang, kami akrab sejak kelas 1 SMA. Kebetulan saat kelas 1, kami berada di kelas yang sama. Tapi saat naik kelas 2, aku jadi terpisah dengan Shiemi. Aku kelas 2-A, sedangkan Shiemi masuk kelas B. Memang jadi agak sepi karena selama ini aku menghabiskan waktu banyak dengan berinteraksi dengannya.

Kini ia menyondongkan tubuhnya di samping pintu belakang kelas 2-A, sambil melambaikan tangan padaku yang sedang membaca buku. Ia masuk dengan riang dan memelukku tiba-tiba—seperti biasa.

"Jangan panggil aku _Ojou-chan_, tolong," kataku.

Shiemi terkekeh, "Ehee, tapi kan kau tuan putri~~"

"Apanya tuan putri, sih,"

Gadis itu menyeringai aneh, "Tuan putrinya Akashi-kun, kan?" Katanya berbisik.

Mendengar ia menyebut nama '_Akashi-kun_' tetiba membuat suasana hatiku jadi buruk. Kupingku menolak mendengar namanya—hanya nama Akashi Seijuurou.

"Shiemi-chan.. hentikan,"

"Hehee maafkan aku!!"

Lalu Shiemi duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di hadapanku—arah matanya sambil melirik Akashi yang duduk tepat sekitar 3 meter di samping Shiemi. Gadis itu tak lupa terus tersenyum jahil dan setengah menertawaiku, padahal tidak ada yang perlu ditertawakan. Aku menghembuskan nafas dan menopang daguku, "Jadi? Ada apa?"

"_Gokon_!"

"Ha?"

"_Gokon_! Aku ingin kau ikut. Sore ini di Café Aki. Mau, yah?"

Gokon—atau sebut saja, kencan buta. Biasanya sih dilakukan oleh para orang dewasa—terlebih orang yang sudah punya pekerjaan dan ingin mencari pasangan hidup. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, anak SMA juga ikut-ikutan kencan buta dengan tujuan cari pacar. Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah, kalau hanya menemani Shiemi. Yang akan jadi masalah itu kalau aku sebenarnya akan dapat calon pacar.

Aku bukan tidak suka laki-laki. Aku suka, aku juga pernah jatuh cinta, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin berada dalam hubungan percintaan dengan seseorang—akan sangat merepotkan dan mengganggu waktu belajar jika punya pacar di waktu sekarang. Selain itu, hanya akan menambah beban rohani, dimana hal tersebut dapat menimbulkan masalah baru yang tidak diinginkan.

"Luang sih.. tapi aku hanya menemani Shiemi-chan, ya,"

Pada akhirnya aku setuju. Dasar kurang kerjaan.

.

.

.

Perempatan urat terukir di pelipisku—aku heran, bukan karena _gokon_ ini diisi oleh orang-orang aneh. Justru aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat familiar. Tak puas aku menahan tawa selama perkenalan dan berbincang—orang itu tidak berkata apapun, seperti yang aku perkirakan.

Selain aku, ada satu gadis lain yang ikut—mungkin teman sekelasnya Shiemi, aku tak begitu kenal. Tapi aku tahu dia adalah anggota klub literatur klasik. Sangat anggun dan cantik, kalau kuperhatikan cowok yang duduk di pinggir sangat tertarik padanya. Syukurlah, karena kemungkinan orang itu juga nyantol padaku.

"Maaf, boleh aku bawa dia pergi?"

"Apa? Kau sudah saling kenal, ya?"

Cowok itu melirikku, "Ya, begitulah. Ayo,"

.

"Tak kusangka kau ikut gokon, aku lelah menahan tawa dari tadi!"

Aku tertawa. Ternyata Mayuzumi Chihiro—pria yang sedang menyeruput minuman soda dengan wajahnya yang cemberut sekaligus memerah—juga ikut _gokon_ kali ini. Terimakasih kepada Shiemi, berkatnya aku tidak perlu pusing-pusing menerima resiko yang akan menimbulkan masalah.

"Senang ya kau menertawakanku? Hah?" Chihiro ngambek.

"Hahahaha, kau jomblo kan, ngaku saja. Aku sih diminta Shiemi untuk menemaninya saja," kataku.

Kami keluar dari cafe tersebut. Sekarang hanya berjalan mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan dengan Chihiro. Dia bilang dia juga disuruh temannya untuk ikut, setidaknya untuk meramaikan gokon. Tapi nyatanya ia berakhir bertemu denganku—dan disini kami sekarang, bukan sebagai calon pacar melainkan teman dan tetangga yang kebetulan sedang main di pusat perbelanjaan.

Aku dan Chihiro pergi ke sebuah toko buku. Kebetulan aku juga mau beli beberapa alat tulis yang sudah habis tintanya atau bahkan lenyap dimakan makhluk tak kasat mata alias ada yang mencurinya. Kebiasaan anak sekolah, belum sehari umur alat tulisnya sudah hilang dimaling temannya sendiri.

Selain alat tulis juga aku sempat melihat buku-buku yang barang kali menarik perhatian. Aku senang membaca buku fiksi, genre apapun itu. Terlebih pada novel misteri _Sherlock Holmes_ karangan Arthur Conan Doyle—jujur saja, aku sangat tertarik dengan orang yang jenius, keras kepala dan unik seperti detektif Holmes sendiri.

"Holmes?"

Aku mengangguk, "Tapi gimana, aku sudah punya semua di rumah," kataku.

"Ya enggak usah beli, nanti ibumu marah-marah lagi," ujar Chihiro. Pria itu berjongkok sambil melihat buku yang terpajang di rak bawah. Aku menghembuskan nafas, bingung mau beli buku apa selain alat tulis yang sudah ada di keranjang.

"Oi, tali sepatumu kebuka, tuh,"

"Eh?" Aku menunduk.

"Diam dulu,"

Chihiro mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tali sepatuku yang terbuka—lalu ia mengikatnya kembali ke simpulan semula. Aku mengembangkan sebuah senyuman,"Terimakasih—"

Saat aku kembali meluruskan pandangan, aku menangkap seseorang yang menatapku. Seakan-akan membuat bibirku terkunci, pergerakanku tak berfungsi. Senyumanku pudar. Aku merinding dan keringat dingin. Jantungku kembali berdetak lebih cepat.

_Manik dwiwarna itu memandangku penuh gusar._

* * *


	3. 3

_Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_WARN : AkashixOC. OOC. Typos. PG 15 or Older. Terdapat beberapa bahasa informal_.

* * *

_Tidak normal._

Hari ini, hujan turun. Pelajaran olahraga dilaksanakan di _gym indoor_. Seharusnya jadwal hari ini adalah lari keliling lapangan _baseball_, tetapi cuaca tidak mendukung jadi _sensei_ membiarkan kami tetap berolahraga apapun di dalam. Para cewek di kelas memutuskan untuk bermain tenis meja, sedangkan yang cowok bermain basket di sudut lain _gym_ ini. Setiap jam olahraga, kelas 2-A dan 2-B selalu digabung karena Rakuzan masih kekurangan guru olahraga. Oleh karena itu, Shiemi duduk di sampingku, mengemper di lantai gym.

Decitan _dribble_ bola basket di lapangan seberang membuatku sedikit pusing. Aku melihat Akashi yang tengah memberi arahan pada tim basketnya—seperti biasa ya, selalu dia yang memimpin. Tidak heran juga kalau pelatih klub basket mempercayakan posisi kapten padanya bahkan ketika dia masih kelas 1. Dia memang hebat—bakat murninya berada di olahraga basket.

"Ada apa nih, _Ojou-sama_? Berantem lagi dengan Akashi-kun?"

Aku menoleh, "Tidak," _atau lebih mungkinnya, belum._

Tempo hari saat aku pergi dengan Chihiro, dia melihatku. Pertemuan itu tidak sengaja, aku juga tidak mengira ia akan berkeliaran di toko buku saat itu. Mungkin ia juga tahu ada Chihiro di sana. Ia terlihat sangat marah—tatapan penuh emosi tersebut sangat mengganggu pikiranku. Seharusnya tidak ada hal yang bisa membuatnya semarah itu. Aku tidak paham.

"Masa sih? Tapi Akashi-kun melirikmu terus, tuh,"

Kedua alisku terpaut dan spontan melihat ke Akashi dengan bola basket di tangannya yang tengah memandangku dari kejauhan—seperti ingin melempariku dengan bola. Setelah itu aku mengalihkannya kembali ke Shiemi, "Enggak tahu, bodo amat,"

"Hee? Terus gimana tuh, sama Mayuzumi-san di _gokon_ kemarin? Katanya dia alumni Rakuzan, tapi kok aku enggak pernah liat dia, ya.." Tanya Shiemi.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Haha, dia itu tetanggaku. Aku juga terkejut melihatnya ikut—"

"HEEE? Mayuzumi-san?! TETANGGAMU?!"

Apa yang membuatnya seheboh ini? Aku mengangguk kecil sambil memandangi Shiemi dengan heran. "K-kenapa?"

"J-jadi kau beneran gak naksir sama Mayuzumi-san?"

Ha? "Ya enggak, lah! Aku bosen liat mukanya, menjengkelkan begitu," jelasku.

Shiemi memelukkus sambil menangis jelek dan tak lupa memukul bahuku berkali-kali, "KAU ITU HUHUUU PADAHAL AKU NAKSIR SAMA DIA!!!!"

Ya Tuhan, kukira apa. Ternyata Shiemi naksir dengan Chihiro. Padahal heran, apanya yang bisa disukai dari Chihiro? Orang itu kadang menjengkelkan, sudah gitu membosankan—memang sih, tampan. Sudah gitu 'kan, Chihiro dua tahun lebih tua dariku dan Shiemi. Tapi aku tetap tidak paham kenapa Shiemi naksir.

"Ya nanti aku salamin kalau ketemu,"

"HARUS!!!"

Yaampun. Aku jadi merasa ditinggal oleh Shiemi.

Aku tertawa kecil dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan—tanpa sengaja mendapatinya masih mematung menatapku penuh dengan pandangan yang seakan-akan mengutuk.

.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap. Lorong sekolah pun hanya menyisakan bayangan dari kelas yang masih menyala. Aku pulang telat karena tanggung jawabku sebagai penjaga perpustakaan hari ini sampai dengan pukul 6 sore—karena hujan, juga masih banyak buku yang harus dikembalikan ke raknya masing-masing, aku jadi tertahan di sekolah dan baru bisa bergegas pulang hingga pukul 7 malam.

Ketika ponselku berdering, ada email dari ibuku.

_**Dari** : Ibu️__**Subject** : Hari ini laris manis~__Hari ini, toko tutup lebih cepat. Ramen kita laris manis~ jadi makan malam kali ini bukan ramen sisaan lagi! (Terharu) ayah dan adikmu menunggu, ayo kita makan daging panggang malam ini~~!! Semangat ya, putriku!_

Aku tersenyum kecil. Tapi sebelum sempat membalasnya, ada sosok pemuda bersender tepat di loker sepatuku—benci untuk mengatakannya, dia adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

"Bisa minggir?"

Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan melirikku—manik mata kuning sebelah kirinya tepat menusuk ke mataku. Seperti ketakutan berlebihanku kembali eberi gejalanya secara fisik. Jantungku kembali berdegup dan menimbulkan rasa sesak yang berlebih—seakan tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Aku takut. Jujur. Ia juga pasti paham dari getaran manik mataku saat membalas tatapannya. Kupegang erat-erat ponsel yang ada di tangan kananku.

Tapi pemuda itu tanpa berkata apapun menarik pergelangan tangan dan membanting tubuhku ke loker tersebut. Ponselku terbanting dan terhempas jauh, sedang aku tak bisa bergerak kemanapun karena ia benar-benar tak mengizinkan untuk membuat gerakan—bahkan mengalihkan pandangan dari manik heterokromianya.

Benakku sakit. Ponselku rusak dan aku belum sempat membalas email ibu.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Lepaskan!"

Semakin aku memberontak, justru pegangannya pada kedua pergelangan tanganku semakin kencang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chihiro kemarin?" Ia mulai membuka suaranya.

"Lepaskan. Aku. Tak ada gunanya—"

"Jawab,"

"Bukan urusanmu, Akashi-kun,"

Ia sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan nada tinggi—tapi caranya yang seperti ini sama seperti memberi tekanan yang membuat tenggorokanku rasanya tercekik.

Sakit untuk menahannya.

"Lihat aku," katanya. "Kau jenius. Kau harusnya paham apa maksud dari tatapanku,"

_Aku tahu. Aku paham._

"Dan jangan terlalu naif, Tuan Putri—" ia menyeringai kecil, sambil mengelus wajahku, "Kau hanya menginginkan aku. Tapi kau menolak dan membantah, lagi,"

Aku membulatkan mataku seiring dengan debaran jantung yang memompa darah lebih cepat lagi dari sebelumnya. Rasa tidak nyaman di benak kembali lagi dengan sakit yang bertambah dari sebelumnya. Aku tak bisa mendengarnya lagi, aku—

"LEPAS!"

Air mataku tak terbendung. Tangisku pecah dan Akashi hanya bungkam sambil melemahkan pegangannya—aku tak bisa berbuat apapun selain menangis. Aku takut. Aku tidak suka Akashi berbuat sesuka hatinya padaku. Perlu dia tahu, aku ini manusia yang punya batas kesabaran. Ruang loker sepatu saat ini hanya diterangi cahaya redup dari lampunya yang sudah lama tak diganti—pandanganku berembun dan tak dapat melihat jelas wajah rupawan darinya.

Jemarinya mulai mengusap aliran air yang keluar dari mataku secara perlahan. Dalam satu kedipan mata, debaran dengan tempo yang cepat itu berhenti untuk sesaat. Isi kepalaku meledak dalam sekejap. Ombak emosi dalam benakku kembali bergejolak, aku langsung menepis tangannya dan berlari menjauh dari sekolah.

_Aku sakit hati._

* * *


	4. 4

Ibu sempat ingin memarahiku karena email yang tak terbalas—tapi melihat aku yang kembali dengan keadaan mata sembab, ia justru membiarkan aku untuk berdiam diri di kamar. Ponselku yang terbanting tertinggal di sekolah. Harga diriku yang terluka juga tertinggal di sana.

Keesokan harinya aku pergi ke sekolah kembali. Ibu bilang kalau aku tidak ingin pergi, maka sebaiknya libur dulu. Tapi hari ini ada tugas yang harus aku kumpulkan. Bagaimana aku akan bertahan di sana, mungkin aku akan mengandalkan UKS sebagai tempat persembunyian.

Saat aku masuk ke ruang kelas 2-A. Teman-teman sekelas menyapaku seperti biasanya. Akashi sendiri duduk di tempat duduknya sambil membaca sesuatu di tangannya. Aku alihkan pandangan, terdapat ponselku yang kelihatannya sudah diperbaiki. Aku spontan duduk di bangku dan melihat apakah isi ponselku baik-baik saja. Email tak terbalas dari ibuku masih tersisa disana.

Sedang Akashi tak bicara apapun, aku kembali mengigit bibir. Masih basah rasa terluka pada perasaanku—seakan-akan bisa pecah lagi tangis layaknya anak kecil. Aku kebingungan, padanya, atau bahkan pada diriku sendiri.

Kenapa dia bisa seegois itu? Tak bisakah ia meninggalkanku sendiri saja? Tak usah mengusik kehidupanku, itu sudah cukup.

... Aku tidak paham dengannya.

* * *

_Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_WARN : AkashixOC. OOC. Typos. PG 15 or Older. Terdapat beberapa bahasa informal_.

* * *

_Dan jangan terlalu naif, Tuan Putri—_

_—Kau hanya menginginkan aku._

Kalimat itu terus terngiang, bahkan saat earphone terpasang rapat menutupi indra pendengaranku. Masalahnya, suara itu masuk kuping kanan, tidak bisa keluar lewat kuping kiri, dan berujung menggumpal dalam pikiran lalu jadi penyakit.

Masih terasa perih ketika aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mata dan membukanya kembali. Langit-langit ruang UKS yang berwarna putih, serta gorden yang menutupi ranjang aku berbaring, cahaya dari jendela luar yang jadi peneranganku. Kepalaku agak pusing berkat semalam. Walau sebenarnya aku masih bisa beraktifitas di kelas, tapi aku butuh waktu sendiri dan menjernihkan pikiran.

Kalimat itu terus berulang. Reka adegan itu terus berputar dalam ingatan. Efeknya masih sama—aku yang jadi lemah dan tidak berdaya. Matanya, ya Tuhan, dalam pandangannya aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dalam setiap kalimatnya lututku seakan-akan tak punya keinginan untuk menopang tubuh ini. Aku bisa yakini kalau wajahku memerah dalam sesaat—jadi aku menaikkan selimut UKS sampai menutupi muka.

Ingat. Orang itu bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun. Meminta maaf pun tidak. Seharusnya aku tak punya alasan tersisa untuk membuatnya jadi topik utama yang ada dalam pikiranku. Tidak perlu sampai mengukir setiap lekuk wajahnya yang sempurna dalam ingatan.

Tapi sentuhan itu—bahkan hangat telapak tangannya masih terasa di pipi sebelah kiri. Itulah yang membuatku meledak dan pergi menjauh darinya. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya—apakah ia berniat baik atau hanya ingin mempermainkanku? Apa ia murni marah atau memang ingin menyakitiku? Apakah ia malaikat atau iblis? Kenapa aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya yang lain, padahal tubuhnya hanya satu di hadapanku? Aku tidak paham. Dia tak dapat kumengerti.

Kenapa dia segitu marahnya padaku?

Gorden penutup tersibak. Ketika aku bertukar pandangan sesaat, aku kembali menyembunyikan kepalaku dibalik selimut UKS.

Akashi Seijuurou.

"Pergilah," kataku. "Jangan dekati aku,"

Ia tak membalas apapun. Masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Aku berbaring membelakanginya, hanya bisa melihat bayangan cahaya dari jendela yang terhalang selimut.

Terdengar suara decitan besi dari bangku dekat ranjangku. Aku melirik sesaat, pemuda merah itu malah duduk dan membuka suatu buku. Orang itu mulai membaca sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Aku menarik dan mengeluarkan nafas, tak ingin memikirkan apa yang ada di kepalanya—tapi justru hal itu yang membuatku sangat penasaran.

Maksudnya apa sih, brengsek? Aku ini cewek yang semalam dia buat nangis—atau bahkan trauma. Tapi sekarang dia malah memaksaku untuk menghadapi ketakutan itu sendiri. "Aku ingin sendiri, tolong tinggalkan aku,"

Masih belum ada respon.

Aah sial—gejala itu muncul lagi. Benakku kembali sakit. Jantungku kembali berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku gemetaran dan keringat dingin. Bernafaspun rasanya sulit. Aku serius sangat tidak ingin berada di dekat Akashi, tapi orang itu tak berniat untuk pergi dari sini.

Keheningan melanda. Tak ada yang memulai suara dari aku ataupun Akashi sendiri. Hanya ada suara dentuman jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 2 siang—itu artinya jam belajar mengajar masih berlangsung. Sementara aku mulai memejamkan mata, berharap saat aku membukanya kembali nanti ia sudah tak ada di sana.

Jauh di lubuk hatiku, Akashi adalah sosok yang sangat aku kagumi. Bagaimana ia bisa sangat mahir dalam bidang apapun. Bagaimana ia memimpin teman-temannya. Bagaimana ia hidup di sekitar kami—segalanya dalam dirinya adalah yang aku inginkan. Wajahnya, suaranya, jiwanya terlalu sempurna. Terlalu menyilaukan mataku—aku tidak suka kepada orang yang bagiku terlalu bersinar sepertinya.

Seperti takkan bisa tergapai. Akashi takkan tergapai oleh anganku yang lemah. Aku tahu itu adalah sebuah fakta dan aku membencinya—aku tak ingin berurusan lebih dari ini tetapi selalu ada saja bibit masalah hidupku yang berhubungan dengannya. Terlihat seperti Akashi yang menikmati hidup sempurnanya dan aku yang hidup tersiksa karenanya. Menyedihkan.

Aku belum ingin. Dan tidak ingin mengatakannya untuk selamanya.

"Maafkan aku,"

Satu-satunya kata penyesalan, keluar dari mulut Kaisar.

_Ini tidak normal._


End file.
